Eight Gesture
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Eight gesture that John and Sam share. Girl!Sam. Please no flames.


Eight Gestures

Warning: Genderbend, OOC's, Mild Langue, maybe OC's, Crappy Grammar, and Sucky Spelling

Summary: Eight gestures with John and Sam.

Disclaimers: I don't own I Am Number Four or the characters.

/

Holding Hands:

It was a cold day in Paradise, Ohio. Sam walking behind John; she was trying to keep up with him. When John turned around his notice his girlfriend was far behind. John stop and wait for Sam catch up. When Sam taught up to her boyfriend; she took his hand and they walk to school hand-hand. They want show their love.

Slap on the butt:

John was never a jealous man. The only time John will become possessive man is wife Sam Goode. Whenever a man got to close to his wife John will walk right next to his wife and give a good slap on the butt. The man back away and John gets to see his wife turn pink.

Holding on tight:

"John!" Sam shouted as she raced over to the ruined ship. She tries to remove some of the space ship piece. It starts to rain making things twice as hard. Sam only feared that John on this ship that crash. She only can pray he is alright. Sam came a across a hand as the rain poured harder. Sam pushes all ruin shrapnel off John's body.

"John, are you alright?" Sam asks as she tries to pull John out off the ground. There was no response this made Sam worried.

"John, come on stop with the joke." Sam pleaded as she placed him on the ground in a clearing. Sam tries not to cry as she placed her ear on his chest when she places her ear he turns to dust. Sam can only hold onto his ashes as tears rolled her face. John maybe gone but Sam has memories of him and her with those she will live and never let go. As Sam lies on the ground surrounded by John's ashes.

Looking into each other's Eyes:

On John and Sam's wedding they couldn't look away from each other. Sam was beautiful in her wedding dress. John is a handsome man in his tuxedo. When everyone turned around to see the bride walking down the aisle.

"We gather here holy matrimony, of the wedding bliss of John Smith and Sam Goode." The father preaches. John sneak glance at his soon to be wife. Sam doing the same thing that John was doing sneaking a glance of each other.

"Now the bride and groom can exchange rings." Father stated.

"Sam, with this ring do you take John Smith to be your lawfully wed husband?" Father asks.

"I do." Sam replied.

"John, with this ring do you take Sam Goode to be your lawfully wed wife?" Father asks.

"I do." John replied.

"You may kiss the bride." The Father stated. John and Sam share their kiss with wed bliss.

Playing with Hair:

When John had down time was rare because fight Mogs takes up his time and energy but when he has time he wants to spend on it playing with Sam long, dark brown hair. Today was little different Sam walk in the hotel that she was sharing with Six. Sam notices John in the room.

"Hey John, why you here?" Sam asks as she sat on the bed.

"I was looking for Six because I had question about the Legacies that each Lorian gets. Instead I found you with new haircut." John said in disappointed tone.

"Why are you so sad about my hair being cut?" Sam asks as she sat next to John.

"Your hair was fun to play with and help me with my stresses." John said as he tries to play with new short hair. Sam can only smile watching John playing with her hair.

"Don't worry John, my hair will grow back." Sam said with smile reassuring her boyfriend.

Arms around the Waist:

John never liked Sam's new step-dad because how he treats her. One time when they were training he thought that he hit her hard. When she said she was fine he didn't believe one bit. Sam was in the bathroom without her shirt; that's when John saw her past bruises.

"Sam, where did you those bruises?" John asks as walk up to her. Sam was shock to see him walking closing the door.

"I probably got them from are training." Sam replied as she put on her shirt.

"I know which bruises that I give when we train. Plus I aim to paralyze you and if I try to hit you I'll aim around your stomach. So please tell me who is hurting you?" John asks as he put his arms around her waist.

Sam took a deep breath making sure she didn't crack a tear "it's my step-dad. He gets kick seeing me on the floor. I can never tell my mom."

"Why?" John asks as holds her he could feel her irregular breathing.

"He makes her happy and I want her to happy even though he makes my life twice as hard." Sam replied as her eyes turn red as tears to fall down.

"Sam, you can stay for night." John said as he kisses on her head.

"Thank you, John," Sam said with a smile.

Laughing while Kissing:

John love to Sam kisses. He also loves her laugh it's like music to his ears. So when they kiss John try to tickle her. John created a new symphony of music of Sam laughter and kisses.

Now it was Sam to make John laugh. So she tickles him on the side. John bursted into laughter. John returns fire by tickling on her sides. Both of them laugh so hard that they fall on the ground. They stop laughing and face each other John pull her closer. Sam kisses John neck. John kisses Sam on her head.

Picking some up off their feet

There was always height difference between John and Sam. Lead to John making his favorite game pick up Sam. How it works you must find oblivious Sam and slowly sneak up her and pick her off feet. The outcome should be hilarious or painful depending the Sam the you picked up. Make sure it's not a John's Sam or you'll be in deep shit.

A/N: My second I Am Number 4 FanFic and I'm sorry with the confusion with the Eight Kisses. P.s. no flames.


End file.
